


flaming locks of auburn hair

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 08x02, 08x03, Dany is angry, Everyone loves Sansa, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Loyalty, Spoilers, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: As she entered her chambers, the haunting words of Sansa from the day before echoed in her ears, “Men do stupid things for women. They’re easily manipulated.”And Dany realized that she stood powerless when it came to love. All these men love Sansa Stark. Be it in a familial or romantic way, they all loved her and they would willingly die for her.





	flaming locks of auburn hair

**Author's Note:**

> irdk??? I just thought there's no way dany didn't notice any of these interactions from the canon reunions?? 
> 
> also, I love dany but s8 dany is so bad yikes

**_I._ **

Daenerys was getting frustrated. And her frustration was manifesting into anger.

They were all gathered in the Great Hall for Jaime Lannister’s trial when Brienne of Tarth stood up to defend him. When the blonde haired woman brought up how she had promised the late Lady Stark, she knew that she had lost the trial. Yes, Sansa isn’t the ruler and she’s the queen, but she didn’t want to start a riot when she was so close to sitting on her throne.

“You vouch for him?” Asked Sansa, voice void of any emotions.

Dany observed the two standing before them, anticipating their responses.

“I do.” Replied Brienne confidently, surprising both Jaime and Daenerys.

“You would fight beside him?” Sansa continued to ask.

There was slight hesitation on Brienne’s end but she still answered with confidence, “I would.”

“I trust you with my life.” Sansa’s words were final but Daenerys was having none of it. She was the queen of the Seven Kingdoms and her word is the law, not a lady from the North.

“What does the Warden of the North say about this?” It was a cheap trick to use Jon against Sansa but Daenerys was getting antsy and she needed to show her power without being power-hungry and deranged.

Jon sighed a long and exhausted sigh, glancing at Jaime before announcing, “We need every man we can get.”

His words were like a harsh slap to Dany.

 

 ** _II._**  

Daenerys was glad to see Theon standing in the great hall, though, she was confused by the lack of soldiers by his side. Perhaps they were waiting outside for further orders.

Theon looks ragged. His hair was shaggy and unkempt. Tiny strands of hair covering his chin, she wasn’t even sure if that counted as a beard or not. And his face was ashen.

He stole a quick glance towards Sansa before stepping up and getting on one knee to greet them both properly.

“My queen,” he spoke once he rose back to his feet.

But Dany interrupted him as she scanned the few men once more, “Your sister?”

Theon gave her a sullen look, “She only had a few ships so she couldn’t sail them here.” He explained. “So, she’s sailing to the Iron Islands instead, to take them back in your name.”

Dany’s smile faltered with every word Theon had uttered, tension forming on her body after realizing they have lost both the Lannister and the Greyjoy armies.

“B-but why aren’t you with her?” She didn’t mean to stutter but she was so confused by the odd events. Theon had promised to always remain by his sister, especially after what their uncle had done to them.

Theon was hesitant.

He glanced to his left and Daenerys quickly followed his line of vision that landed on Sansa Stark.

The woman with fiery red hair was trying with all her might not to show any form of emotion but Dany easily saw her shakiness and how heavy her breathing had become.

“I want to fight for Winterfell, Lady Sansa.” She heard Theon say, “If you’ll have me.”

Dany barely caught the relieved smile on Sansa’s lips before she marched towards Theon and held him in her arms tightly. She watched as Theon rest his left hand on Sansa’s shoulders and rub his thumb soothingly. He buried his head and Daenerys swore she saw him inhale before closing his eyes in contempt.

Something dark clouded over Dany as she stalked out of the Great Hall, unable to witness such intimacy.

 

**_III._ **

A peculiar scene was playing out before Dany as she ascended the stairs that led to the crypt. The black smith, Gendry she remembered his name, was sticking his head out from the forge and scanning the area before stepping out.

She vaguely remembers seeing the younger Stark girl, Arya, walking into the forge earlier followed by Gendry. That was hours ago and she tried to hide her smirk at the amusing thought of them sharing a night of love making.

But Gendry’s odd behavior aroused Dany’s curiosity so she silently followed after him, hiding whenever he glanced backwards to make sure no one was following him.

She was led to the main bedchambers and something ignited within her. If Gendry was with two Stark girls, it complicate things. However, if she played her cards right, she could use Arya in her cause. The little girl was powerful and she wanted her by her side and if turning the sisters against each other was the price, then so be it.

After Gendry knocked the door, it opened to reveal Sansa dressed in a floor length black robe that covered her night gown. She couldn’t really hear what the two of them were saying but she saw Gendry pull something from his satchel and handed it to Sansa’s dainty hand.

Squinting her eyes, Dany realized that he had given her a weapon for protection.

Well, there goes her plan of turning the Stark girls against one another. She should’ve known that Gendry would be loyal to Arya and in order to please and satisfy her, he must look out for Sansa too.

 

**_IV._ **

“The Hand of the Queen was reminiscing with Lady Stark.”

It was the aftermath of the Great War and Daenerys felt empty inside. She had just witnessed the death of a dear and longtime friend, Jorah, and the death of one of her children. She didn’t have time to listen to petty conversations that meant nothing.

“He said that they should’ve stayed married.”

Dany turned sharply to face Messandei, “What else did they talk about?”

Messandi’s face was expressionless as she retold their exchange, “Lady Stark reminded Tyrion that their relationship wouldn’t work due to their loyalties.” She then turned to face her queen, “I wouldn’t trust them, your grace.”

Dany arched an eyebrow, “And why is that?”

Messandi hesitated before she replied, “While Tyrion may be loyal to you and is your hand, he almost risked his life for Sansa Stark. They were both willing to die when the walkers attacked the crypt.”

Daenerys was enraged.

 

**_V._ **

It was when Jon and Sansa were standing in the middle of the field a mere few hours after the battle where they were collecting the undamaged weapons and trying to reunite family members with their loved ones as Dany marched towards them she knew that she had no power in Winerfell.

Sansa was talking to Jon about hosting a small feast for their victory when Jon pointed at something behind her. Sansa turned around and Dany could clearly see her composed mask cracking.

There stood a scarred man, Dany vaguely recalls his name as Sandor, covered in blood and dirt save for his face. He took a couple of haggard steps towards her before dropping to his knees and shoving his sword roughly into the frozen dirt.

“My lady,” He grunted, not making any eye contact with the redheaded woman.

Daenerys watched the exchange with great tension as Sansa ungloved her hand and cupped Sandor’s chin, tilting his head upwards so that he could face her before slowly getting up on his feet. His height towering both Sansa and Jon.

When Sansa cupped Sandor’s cheek and her thumb caressed the burnt skin, she knew the amount of devotion they both had for each other.

Dany quietly turned around and stomped away to her bedchambers. It infuriated her how these people, the men especially, were so willingly to scarifies themselves for the _Lady of the North_.

As she entered her chambers, the haunting words of Sansa from the day before echoed in her ears, “ _Men do stupid things for women. They’re easily manipulated._ ”

And Dany realized that she stood powerless when it came to love. All these men love Sansa Stark. Be it in a familial or romantic way, they all loved her and they would willingly die for her.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me
> 
> [tumblr](https://johnnyuten.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/itskenickie)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/itskenickie)


End file.
